


Bad Reputation

by twentysevenclub



Series: Prinxiety One shots [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety is a lovely person (?), Anxiety is just misunderstood, Fluff, Idk know how to tag, M/M, Not really angst but yeah, Prince in a jerk at the beginning, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysevenclub/pseuds/twentysevenclub
Summary: Where Anxiety is not always the bad guyor where Prince learns that Anxiety is more than bad thoughts





	Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, thank you so much for reading this, I'm a mess with this and english is not my first language so...
> 
> Anyways, this is vaguely based on the "I'm not always the bad guy" phrase and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> If you liked this and want more you can leave requests.

The first time Prince started to notice that something was different was when Thomas finally had the phone number of that cute boy of Starbucks.

It took Thomas about a week to find the guts to ask for that phone number and now that he got it everything started to seem like the worst idea that has crossed his mind. He couldn't help the sweaty hands, the knot in his stomach and the millions of the worst scenarios crossing his mind.

"Thomas, you need to calm down" Prince said hoping that he could do something before Anxiety showed up to finish his work

"I can't just calm down Prince, this was a stupid idea and we both know it" The host looked at his creative side with that broken look that only meant one thing

"Yeah Princey, he can't just calm down" Said Anxiety and Roman rolled his eyes

"Can't you just be happy for him? Just for once! Why do you always ruin everything?" The creative side screamed and Anxiety tried not to flinch at the aggressive voice

"It's my job, I can't help it" He answered and faced Thomas "We both now that this was the worst idea you could ever have, but it's done dude, now he's going to be waiting for that text, maybe he'll think you were joking and that would make him feel really bad, don't you think?" Prince stared at the dark personality, it seemed that he was persuading Thomas to text  that guy, in his own twisted way of course but after a few minutes of him talking finally Thomas send the boy a message

"Now we just wait for a reply" He said before Anxiety could say anything else, he could feel the anxiety levels of the host going down and he didn't want anything to raise them up again

"And now we just wait for a reply" Repeated Thomas and both sides crossed looks

"How?" Was all Roman asked

"I'm not always the bad guy Princey" Was all the other trait said before returning to Thomas mind.

The second time Prince noticed something weird was the day before Thomas' date.

His host was having second thoughts about everything and a possible anxiety attack was everyone's fear.

"Kiddo, you need to calm dow, you've got this far already, don't let this affect you" Morality said in an attempt to calm Thomas

"But what if it's all a joke, what if he doesn't show up? What if I ruin it all?" Thomas rambled about all the possibilities

"What if he's the one?" Prince suggested and a laugh was heard in the room

"Oh c'mon, do you really think that Princey?" 

"Shut up Anxiety, you're not being helpful with this"

"If you haven't noticed I'm not supposed to be helpful in this"

"Then go away, the less we need is you here" Even Morality flinch at this words

"Good luck with that then" And the dark personality was no longer there.

Anxiety was back in his room, he felt his anxiety lever raise incredibly fast and before he knew it he started to scream.

He hated everything and everyone, the way they keep misunderstanding him and that everyone keeps reminding him how useless and annoying he was.

He couldn't help who he was, and even worse, they didn't even give him the chance to show them that he's not as bad as they think he is.

That he's more than bad thoughts and attacks. He's just trying to protect Thomas, maybe not the way Dad does or Logan suggest but he's trying and no one is able to see that.

After several minutes what was once an anxiety attack became almost nonexistent sobs and hateful words directed to himself.

It was almost midnight when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey kid, I just wanted to know if you were okay, what Roman said was uncall for and he's sorry about it" Anxiety snorted, if he was so sorry why couldn't he say it himself?

"I'm okay Dad, I just want to be alone" he felt the pitiful look of Patton but he left anyways. "I want to be alone not to be lonely" He muttered to himself and felt the tears coming again 

Earlier that day Prince watched Thomas have an anxiety attack and felt useless when he couldn't help him. Morality and Logan calmed him after a few minutes but the host was still a little bit shaky, and that was something that almost neve happened, unless Anxiety wasn't there. 

So, when Prince finally understood that the dark trait was not a bad guy it was a little bit too late because Anxiety was in his room crying his heart out feeling so unwanted because of what the creative side said.

The next day when Thomas was getting ready for his date Prince knock Anxiety's door.

"What?" He answered when he finally opened the door

"I..." Prince saw the trait, he wasn't wearing any make-up but the eye bags were darker than usual and his eyes were red, like he cried. But it was anxiety, right? He wouldn't cry because of a comment, right? 

"If you're here to say sorry don't worry about it, Dad already said you were and if you weren't here because of that then hurry up because Thomas is about to go to his date and I need to be there"

Prince was confused, why would anxiety be there? If he was going to ruin everything then it was his job to defend Thomas.

"Don't you dare, Thomas is nervous enough for you to make it worse" Said Prince and Anxiety rolled his eyes

"And they say you're nice, I gotta go Princy" And with that the anxious side disappeared.

Prince went after him because he knew the date was about to start, and before he could do anything he looked Thomas.

He was an anxious mess but, in a different way? He had a knot in his throat and sweaty hands.

"Do you think he'll like this place? Maybe it's too formal.Oh god, here he comes, he looks beautiful, what am I gonna do? I didn't expect him to look so good. Am I blushing? I think I am blushing" But when the other boy said hi Anxiety shut down all the thoughts letting Prince know that it was his time to not mess up this date.

"I'm not always the bad guy Roman" Anxiety said and the prince was so shocked that it took him a few seconds to understand that it was his turn to help Thomas.

So when Prince noticed that Anxiety was not only attacks and bad thought, but also stutters and butterflies in Thomas' stomach, he may may not accept the fact that maybe Anxiety was more than the bad guy.


End file.
